


Insolitement vôtre - 31 : Décoration

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, I don't have the time to add other additional tags sorry, Legends Never Die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Ou comment la décoration du nouveau bureau du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine se fit réellement...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Après des officiers impériaux qui reprennent des chansons Disney, voici venue l'heure des assistants politiques qui refont la décoration du bureau de leur patron x') Pardon d'avance pour cette idée pourrie xD

Kinman Doriana et Sate Pestage à la maroufle, Janus Greejatus aux prises avec la moquette : voilà le drôle de spectacle auquel on pouvait assister si l'on entrait dans le bureau du fraîchement nommé Chancelier Palpatine. Suite à une grève massive du personnel normalement en charge, la décoration du bureau ne pouvait s'effectuer dans les temps, alors le Seigneur Sith déguisé avait refilé la tâche (ingrate) à ses assistants politiques.

Si Kinman semblait encore s'amuser, Sate devait se sermonner mentalement toutes les cinq minutes : _ton boulot est de suer sang et eau pour ton patron, ton boulot est de suer sang et eau pour ton patron... même si le travail en question n'est pas celui pour lequel tu as signé, et qu'il n'entre pas dans tes compétences habituelles_. Janus, quant à lui, paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Sheev Palpatine fit alors son apparition dans son nouveau bureau, à la décoration toujours inachevée, donc inutilisable pour le moment présent. Les mains derrière le dos, sa longue robe sénatoriale traînant sur le sol, il constatait nonchalamment l'avancement des travaux. Ce n'était pas franchement glorieux : après une bourde de Kinman, les deux hommes avaient dû recommencer tout un pan de mur, et Janus peinait à installer la moquette sans qu'elle ne fasse de bosses disgracieuses.

\- Plus vite, plus vite ! aboya presque Palpatine.

Sate sursauta, et fit tomber sa maroufle sur le sol. Pour qui Monsieur Je-Laisse-Mes-Assistants-Travailler-En-Me-Tournant-Les-Pouces se prenait-il ? Encore une réflexion, et Sate démissionnait, purement et simplement, décida-t-il.

\- On travaille aussi vite que possible, marmonna plutôt Pestage.

\- Aussi vite que possible n'est pas suffisant, fit sèchement son patron. Je dois recevoir d'importants invités demain, et il serait mieux que nos discussions se déroulent dans un bureau flambant neuf.

Janus bougonna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « va te faire foutre », mais Palpatine ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu – _tant mieux_ , se dit Sate, _sinon il aurait piqué une crise et ça nous aurait fait perdre encore plus de temps_.

Gardant pour eux leurs commentaires sarcastiques voire carrément corrosifs, les trois hommes se remirent au travail, sous le regard attentif du Chancelier, qui s'assit sur un fauteuil qu'il avait fait amener. _Que les Jedi te maudissent, Sith hautain._

**Author's Note:**

> Oui c'était une idée de merde mais je l'assume x') Et le « plus vite, plus vite ! » m'a été inspiré par le commentaire (pas méchant, hein) que fait souvent mon père quand l'un de nous fait quelque chose à la maison (mais, contrairement à Palpatine, mon père ne se tourne pas les pouces, lui xD).


End file.
